Sacrifice to Save the World -DISCONTINUED-
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Over years and years, the darkness has been taking over Uub. Finally, he transforms and Buu takes over Uub's body. Bulla's boyfriend must be changed back before it's too late. No Dragon Balls left to revive the millions of people who are at the risk of being killed. Will our heroes Pan, Bulla, Marron, Goten, and Trunks be able to stop this madness with the help of a new ally?
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl**

* * *

It was a perfect day to have a nice outdoor reunion for the most powerful fighters known to man, including Mr. Satan. The smell of sizzling meat lingered in the air and the sound of chatter as well.

"Pan, have you seen these new clothes? There so in right now! Marron and I think all three of us should go to the mall tomorrow to do some shopping!" Bulla squealed. She gripped the magazine tightly and hugged it. Pan didn't want to show it, but she really liked those pants she saw in the catalog.

"Sur-" Pan started, but she couldn't finish because of the loud sonic boom everyone heard overhead. The sound made everyone cover their ears and drop to the ground, even Vegeta. "What's that noise?!" Pan shouted, trying to block out the sonic boom with her voice.

"I don't know!" Marron replied loudly. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was on her knees.

Finally, it stopped. Everyone got to their feet, a little dazed. Bulla's vision was a little fuzzy. A second later, everyone heard something make contact with the earth. It sounded like the Earth was going to break open.

Trunks looked up above and saw a trail in the sky. _It looks like some kind of spaceship_, he thought. Trunks removed his phony glasses and took off his jacket. _That power level; it's huge. _Instinctively, he looked at his father, who nodded. They were going to check out the scene. Trunks turned around and looked at both Goten and Gohan in the eye, wondering if they wanted to join. The brothers gave similar smirks. Right when they were about to take off, a voice stopped them.

"Wait! We're coming, too!" Bulla shouted with her hands on her hips. Marron and Pan stood behind her in the same pose. Goten nearly fell over because he was already on his tip-toes. He swung his arms in circles violently, trying to keep his balance.

"Fine, Bulla. If you can't keep up, we'll leave you behind," Vegeta said as he took off into the sky. The rest of the group followed suit.

"Be careful, Goten, you, too Gohan!" Chichi called. She didn't even bother to put up a fight because Chichi knew there were no more Dragon Balls left. To be a little more motherly, she added, "Goten, make sure you come home with those underwear clean!" Everyone around her chuckled and Chichi stood there triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

High in the sky, they could still hear Chichi's voice, just faintly, though. The girls giggled hysterically as they flew farther ahead with Vegeta. Trunks and Gohan only smiled, trying to suppress their laughter.

As they neared their site, Vegeta realized it wasn't any ordinary spaceship. It was a Namekian spaceship. _They don't match up. No Namek has a power level as high as this. The life force doesn't match up either_, Vegeta thought. He clenched his teeth anxiously. As the leader of the pack, Vegeta dove down and landed softly near the edge of the crater the ship had created.

"Seems reasonable enough," Gohan said as he pushed up his glasses. "Landing at that speed seems virtually impossible. But what's really bugging me is that the spaceship is still intact."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Dad," Pan said nervously. Without Goku, Pan felt unprotected. Especially with an unknown person inside a space pod with a power level that exceeds her own. Carefully, she stepped closer to her father. All she wanted was to hide behind Gohan, but she didn't want to show that to her friends.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned to hours. No one came out of the spaceship. As they stared down into the pit, a familiar voice said, "If you're not going down there, I will." Everyone turned their heads, but it was Gohan who was the first to see Piccolo standing behind them. All the memories came flowing back to Gohan; the times where he had trained with Piccolo to the times where he sacrificed his life to save not only the planet, but Gohan as well.

"Piccolo?!" Gohan cried. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he didn't shed them. Not in front of Pan. "How did you come back from, uh. . ." Gohan couldn't find the right words. Surely he didn't want to swear in front of his only daughter. "How did you come back from down there?" Gohan pointed to the ground.

Piccolo smirked. "Let's just say I've been a good boy lately and they let me off the leash," Piccolo said. He walked to the edge and slowly descended down into the pit with Vegeta following him. The ship was still intact, but it was a complete mess. The landing gear was scattered along the sides and the windows were broken. "Vegeta, why don't you do the honors?"

Vegeta looked at Piccolo confusedly and gave him a smirk of his own. "Oh? Had the Super Namek suddenly gone weak?" Vegeta sneered. He laughed at his own joke and raised his hand in front of him.

"Vegeta, no!" a childish voice called from above. The voice belonged to no child, it belonged to Goku! Shocked from what they heard, everyone looked up into the sky eagerly. Gohan finally let go of his tears and smiled at the sight of his father. Pan was on the verge of crying, too. Goten just smiled.

"What? Kakarot? What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

Goku let himself drop into the pit and landed on both feet and a hand. "What? I can't visit an old friend?" Goku asked as he straightened up. He was wearing an orange gi with no undershirt. The two "frenemies" stared each other down, but what they didn't realize was the mysterious person watching them.

"Umm. . . Guys. . ." Piccolo said with wide eyes. Vegeta and Goku looked at the Namek, confused. "Look." He used his green hand to point at the person standing next to the ship. Goku and Vegeta redirected their attention.

Their expressions changed. "WHAT?!" the two Saiyans shouted. "NO WAY!"

"Hello," she said.


	2. Welcome to the Son Family

**Sorry for the time it took to update; I was hoping to get a little more reviews than that, but oh well. Thank you to the ones who reviewed and the ones who took time to read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Son Family**

* * *

Standing next to the destroyed spaceship was an 18 year-old Saiyan girl. Her facial features were undeniably familiar. The precise spikes in the hair and the happiness in her eyes were similar to Goku.

"I don't know about you, Vegeta, but she sure looks familiar," Goku said as he tapped his chin.

"Kakarot, you are just clueless as you are hungry! She looks like you, you fool!" Vegeta cried. His gaze never left off the Saiyan girl. "Who the heck are you and where have you come from and why?!" The girl stood strong and confident; she stood with Saiyan pride. "The strong and silent type, are you? Well, my fist should take care of that." Vegeta quickly lunged forward with a fist ready.

"Vegeta, no!" Piccolo shouted as he reached out, but Vegeta was too fast for him.

Vegeta swung his fist, aiming for her face, but her hand quickly caught the prince's attack. Aggravated, Vegeta used his other hand only to end up with the same result. Still, Vegeta pushed on, but it was obvious his arms were shaking. He was trying to keep strong. Vegeta didn't want to break in front of Bulla, much less Trunks or Goku. Finally, the girl pushed Vegeta back with almost no effort at all. Vegeta slammed into the side of the crater and had made a deep imprint.

"My name is Crystal," she said. "I'm a Saiyan, and I'm looking for someone named Goku." She had definitely changed. Now, she didn't seem like a fierce fighting machine, she seemed more of a regular girl. Her hands fiddled with something around her neck. It was a Dragon Ball charm necklace. "Where can I find him?"

From the top of the crater, Pan muttered, "What does she want with Grandpa, Daddy?" She stood close by Gohan. They were almost back-to-back.

"I don't know, Pan. I don't think she wants trouble, though," Gohan answered. So many questions ran through his head. How did she escape the exploding planet Vegeta? Planet Vegeta was probably destroyed before she was even born. There were so many illogical questions Gohan just couldn't answer.

"She seems friendly enough," Goten said. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean, Dad's the strongest man on the planet. We got nothing to worry about, right?" Goten looked over at Trunks with a smile, but he saw Trunks staring down into the crater. Carefully, Goten followed Trunks' gaze and found that he was looking at Crystal. Goten wiggled his eyebrows, expecting to see Trunks' face, but Trunks didn't move a muscle. Goten then made an "mmm" noise and wiggled his eyebrows. Still, Goten made a failed attempt. "My Dragon Balls, Trunks! Look at me!" Goten shouted. Finally, Trunks took a quick glance at Goten and then continued watching his father and the others. Marron stared at Goten awkwardly.

"She's a Saiyan?!" Bulla exclaimed as she sat on her knees. She leaned over the edge to have a better look. "Yay!"

Goku crossed his arms and twirled his tail. "I'm Goku," he said triumphantly. Crystal faced Goku, expecting to see a grown man, but sadly she didn't. Her eyes grew wide and she flipped over. Quickly, she recovered and hopped back on both feet.

"No, way! You can't be my brother! Goku is way **older** than I am!" Crystal cried surprisingly.

"Well, believe it or not, I am Goku," he said while nodding his head.

Crystal scratched the back of her head and looked at Goku. They had the same jet-black hair and the shape of the eyes. There was no denying it. "You really are Kakarot, aren't you?" she asked.

Before she asked why he was a kid, Goku said, "It's because of the Black Star Dragon Balls." Crystal nodded. "And seeing that you came here on a Namekian space pod, I'm assuming you came from Namek, so you do know what Dragon Balls are, don't you?"

"What exactly are you doing here?" Vegeta asked. No one noticed he had separated himself from the side of the crater. He dusted himself off and spit out blood.

"I'm supposed to stay here. Moori thought it was best if I came here and trained instead," Crystal said. She thought of the Grand Elder and all her friends back on Namek. As much as she missed them all, she would make new ones here. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, you can stay with Chichi and Goten, if you want," Goku said.

Crystal's face lightened up. "Are you serious? Thank you, Goku!" She gave her brother a hug, which Goku didn't exactly like. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Crystal said as she lifted Goku off his feet. Goku could barely breathe and Vegeta was laughing. In the end, she let go.

All four of them elevated up and onto the higher ground. Bulla, Marron, and Pan mobbed Crystal and asking about what she liked and disliked.

"I'm Bulla. This is Pan and this is Marron," Bulla said proudly. "My brother, Trunks is over there with his friend, Goten. And over there is Goten's older brother." Bulla pointed to the rest of the boys. Gohan gave a smile and a wave, Goten saluted, and Trunks gave a wide-eyed expression. "Gosh, my brother's a weirdo." Bulla face-palmed herself.

After the meet and greets, it was finally time to leave the site. "Bye, guys," Goku said with his hands locked behind his head. It was his casual pose. Pan quickly spun around.

"What? You mean you aren't going back to the barbeque, Grandpa?" she asked. Pan's hand bawled into a fist and she tried to fight back the tears, but it didn't work. "Grandpa, you have to stay!" she cried and the tears streamed down her cheeks. Pan stretched out her arms and ran to Goku. Before Goku was touched, he used instant-transmission and teleported out of there. Pan tripped and fell to the floor.

Pan stared at the spot where her grandfather had stood. _Grandpa, I love you_, Pan thought as she wiped her eyes with her arm. Then, she stood up, walked back to the group, and walked to Bulla and Marron, who wrapped their arms around their friend.

"Pan, it's ok, your grandfather with be back soon."

"Huh?" Pan quickly looked up and found that the voice belonged to her new family member, Crystal. "What do you mean?"

"Goku's coming back. I can just tell," said Crystal. "He's doing this so he can protect you and the Earth. He's not trying to hurt you, Pan."

All the sadness and the fear of losing her grandpa once again fled from her heart. New feelings of happiness and joy took their place. Pan finally opened the door to let go of the past and let in the future. After squeezing through Marron and Bulla's grip, Pan raced to Crystal and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the Son family," Pan said.


	3. I just can't!

**I've made my decision to add more MarronXGoten and PanXColm for all the Marron, Pan, Goten, and Colm lovers out there, although most of us don't know Colm. Here's a little refresher:**

**We've seen Trunks and Pan, Majuub/Uub and Pan, OCs and Pan, but what about the boy she promised to teach to fly, and he teach her his village's dance?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Sorry if it's a little confusing, I hope it isn't! It's written in different POVs, just to get a taste of what their lives are like. . .**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I just Can't!**

* * *

**Crystal**

That was two years ago. Two years ago since I've landed on Earth. Man, do I feel old. I was sitting on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table and my arms folded behind my head. I closed my eyes happily, trying to savor the peace.

"CRYSTAL, GET YOUR FEET OFF THE COFFEE TABLE!" Chichi shouted while bringing down the laundry. My arms flailed and my feet quickly sprung up. My eyes shot open and I fell to the floor, landing on my face. "Oh, no!" Chichi cried as she dropped the laundry basket and ran to me. I pushed myself up with my hands and got to my feet. "Are you okay?!"

I scratched the back of my head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Chichi closed her eyes and exhaled. Then her eyes opened super-fast and she dashed to the laundry basket. The clean clothes were scattered everywhere.

"No!"

Just then, Pan came down from upstairs, wondering what the racket was about. By the way, she was only here because Gohan and Videl were out on an anniversary. "Grandma, what's going on?" Pan asked worriedly with an ear bud in her ear and the other hanging. In her hand, she held an expensive-looking music player.

"The clothes! They're ruined!" Chichi sank to her knees and began sobbing into her hands.

After a few moments of crying, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Pan said. She stole my excuse, but I jogged to the front door as well. Pan turned the handle and swung open the door. There stood a blond, burly haired boy with green eyes. I never saw him before.

"Hello."

I looked at Pan to see if she knew him at all. Pan only blinked several times.

"Pan, it's great to see you again!" the boy said happily as he held a hand out for her to shake. Pan's expression was blank. It seemed as if she didn't know him. Finally, the boy caught her drift. "Oh, sorry. Do you not remember me? I'm Colm, the boy you me when you and your grandfather fought Princess Oceana?" He fiddled with his jacket collar nervously.

"Oh! I remember!" Pan finally said as she slapped herself on the forehead. "You're the boy I met when we fought Princess Oceana!" Colm looked confused, but then made a nervous smile.

"So, are you guys, like, dating?" I asked while pointing to both of them. Pan and Colm looked at me with wide eyes.

"NO!"

"Jeez, guys. Calm down," I said while motioning them to "chill". "I was only kidding."

Pan looked at me with an angry-ish expression and Colm blushed. She then turned to Colm and said, "What are you doing all the way out here, Colm?"

"I was hoping if you could. . . um. . ."

"If I could what?" Pan asked hopefully.

"If you could teach me how to fly," Colm said quickly and he closed his eyes. It seemed as if he were bracing himself. There was silence between the two.

"Sure! I promised you, didn't I? Well, let's begin training!" Pan said gleefully. She pulled out her ear bud and handed the music player to me. "Put this on the dining table, please." I smiled and nodded as she dashed out the door with Colm following behind her.

* * *

**Pan**

I couldn't believe Colm actually came! I remembered the moment we met like it was yesterday! Personally, I thought he** was** cute, but now he's 16 (the same age as me!) and he's **hot**! Okay, maybe hanging around Bulla a lot made me think about some strange stuff, but shouldn't every girl think this way at my age?

I ran around the house with Colm following me. I entered the backyard and twirled a bit. "Welcome to Pan's flying lessons!" I shouted, trying to suppress my excitement. I actually never thought he'd show up, so I had nothing planned at all.

"So, what do I need to know?" Colm asked as he took off his jacket. He didn't have muscular arms like Uncle Goten or Trunks, but they weren't skinny and weak. Dang, he looked good in a tank top.

"Well, um, first we have to learn, um, the basics," I said, trying to think of something smart to say. "When you, uh, fly, you kinda, um, go like this." I leaped into the air and demonstrated for Colm. I flew in loops and I flew upside down. I'm not trying to be boastful, but I sure know how to fly.

"Wow that was amazing, Pan!" Colm complimented. "Will I ever fly like that?"

"With lots of practice," I said. I winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "So, as I was saying you might want to-"

* * *

**Crystal**

I set Pan's music player on the dining room table and looked out the window. Pan was gliding around in the air as Colm watched her, amazed. Little showoff. When I sat down on the couch once again, I found that I had nothing to do. "Meow, meow, meow, meow," I said as I thought of an activity that would free me from this boredom.

Goten was on a date with Marron, so he wasn't available to hang out with. It's hard to believe he still lives with Chichi; I thought she'd kick him out by now, since he's 24 and all, but I'm staying here so why not?

Pan was out there with her 'boyfriend', so she wasn't an option, either.

The only other person I could think of was Bulla. I got up from the couch and walked to the front door. No one could drive, except Gohan and Videl, so I could only fly. I leaped off the steps and elevated myself so I was level with the balcony.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Chichi asked as she hung up the washed clothes.

"I'm going to Capsule Corporation to see Bulla," I answered.

"Well, be back before dinner."

"Okay," I said and I took off.

It was only an 8 minute flight. I searched for the large circular building and dived down. I landed softly on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Steering clear of Mrs. Briefs' daisies; I walked to the front door and knocked.

* * *

**Trunks**

I heard a knock on the door, so of course, I went to answer it, but before I did, I checked through the peephole. There, I saw the girl I'd met two years ago. The girl I'd been too shy to talk to. The girl I had a 'crush' on. I leaped back and ran down the hallway and passed my mother.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Mom asked. "I thought I heard a knock on the door. Did you get it?"

"No!" I shouted as I hid behind the frame of the door. "Mom, it's Crystal!" I said through my teeth.

"Oh. Well, in that case, why didn't you answer it?! Don't be so rude!" My mother cried. When she realized I wouldn't budge, she sighed, and walked to the front door and opened it. "Well, look who's here!"

"Hi, Bulma!" Crystal said. I couldn't tell what they were doing, since I was hidden in a room. "Is Bulla here?"

"No, she isn't. She's on a date with Majuub."

"Wow, Majuub? What are they doing? Shopping?"

"Actually, yes! Bulla's shopping." With **my **money! "You know, Trunks is home. You can hang out with him." Why do moms have to be so mom-like? I held my breath, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, okay!" I heard Crystal say happily. It's something about her that makes me feel all weird, but I wasn't going to stay around to find out.

"I GOTTA POO!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, locked the door, and let out the breath I had been holding. Hopefully, I was safe. I cupped a hand around my ear and listened to what was happening beyond the door.

"Um," Mom said embarrassingly.

"It's okay, Bulma. Is Vegeta here?" Crystal asked with a little awkwardness in her voice. Even though I didn't look in the mirror, I knew I was completely red.

"Nope. You know him, always out and about. Probably stalking Bulla. You know, making sure she's okay," my mother said.

"Oh, okay then. Bye, Bulma. Tell Trunks I said hi."

"I will. Thank you for visiting, Crystal!" Mom called as she shut the door.

I unlocked the door and crept out of the bathroom. Slowly, I entered the kitchen where my mother was.

"Trunks, why didn't you talk to her?" Mom asked as she poured a cup of coffee. "That was totally embarrassing!" She turned around, closed her eyes angrily, and sipped her coffee.

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

"I think Yamcha might be rubbing off on you. Maybe we should kick him out."

"No!" I shouted. Yamcha was like family. He's been living here before I was born. I couldn't let him be homeless. I'm not like my father, you know.

"Then talk to Crystal. It's not like she's going to bite you."

"I just can't!"

"Oh, gorl twoubles! Trunksie, darling, it's okay. All boys have them eventually!" Grandma said as she entered the room. "Now what was I goin to get?" She tapped her chin with her manicured nails.

This is going to be a challenge a Super Saiyan can't even face, much less survive.

* * *

**Marron**

"Goten, are we really going to see Romance in Paris?" I asked him. I was hoping for something actionier. "I mean, we can watch something else." He was walking a little bit too fast so I was behind.

"No, it's fine," Goten said coolly. He really ought to stop judging girls. Not all girls like chick-flicks, like me. "I heard it was a very nice movie." Goten turned his head to look at me and smiled.

I had no idea how to tell him I didn't want to watch the movie. Valese might have taken a toll on him. "We should see something else. I mean, seriously Goten, things have been going **my **way lately, and I want you to do something you like," I said. Wow, I was so happy I even thought of something that good.

"Really? Are you sure, Marron?" Goten questioned, a little happy, but a little 'sincere' for me. I nodded reassuringly and gave him my best smile. "Okay, Action Packers, here we go!" Goten dashed to the lobby and me right on his heels. This was going to be the best date ever!

* * *

**Bulla/Bra**

"Bulla, how many shoes do you need?" Majuub asked. In his arms were piles of boxes and bags.

"A girl needs a pair of shoes for every outfit. Ooh! I like these!" I said as I pointed to a pair of red heels.

Majuub took a look at them, too. "You know, I don't think Trunks will be happy if you buy that," he said, trying to pull me away from those beautiful shoes.

"I need them, Majuub! I can't let them go to waste on some old hag!" I shouted. And with that, I ran into the store and bought them. So what if they were $999.99? Trunks has a lot of money. I jumped into the air and set the box on top of the pile.

"Bulla, are we done yet? My arms are getting a bit tired," Majuub said. I knew he was whining, but he was trying to hide it.

I spun on my heels and faced him with my hands on my hips. "Face it like a man!" I said and I continued walking down the outlet. I heard Majuub let out a sigh, but he continued to walk alongside me. That was what I loved about him. Through thick and thin, he'll always be there for me.

* * *

**Crystal**

I landed on the balcony and walked inside.

"Back so soon, eh?" Chichi asked. "Dinner's not ready yet, if you're gonna ask."

In fact, I was going to ask. She knew me too well. "So how's Pan? Is she still outside?"

"Yeah, that Colm kid, he seems okay." Chichi opened a cabinet and grabbed some kind of spice.

I walked over to the window that had a view of the backyard. Colm was sitting out there with Pan, trying to learn how to control his ki.

"I think he might need some help. Even better, I think Pan needs some help," Chichi said. "Why don't you go out there while I finish up dinner?"

I opened the backdoor and let myself outside. Casually, I walked up to the two kids with my arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Great Aunt Crystal. I'm teaching Colm how to control his ki," Pan said. She directed her attention back at Colm. "Colm, remember, relax. All you have to do is relax. I know you have it in you to do this. You just need to relax."

I watched Colm as he took deep breaths. He was practically sweating. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"I can't do it," he said. "I just can't." He looked in Pan's eyes.

"You can't give up now!" Pan shouted. I supposed it was for motivation. "You've came here to learn how to fly! So the first step is to control your ki!"

"I just can't!"

"Dinner's ready!" Chichi called from the backdoor. I watched as Pan slowly stood up and Colm, too.

"Want to come inside and have dinner with us?" Pan asked. "You can eat Uncle Goten's food."

"No, it's alright," Colm replied nervously.

"Come on, Colm, eat. I think the reason why you can't control your energy is because you have no energy! So come inside and eat some chow! I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" I said. I made my way back inside and felt Pan and Colm's energy following.

"Wow, Chichi, this is a lot of food!" I said while scanning the table. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of rice. Then, I started piling things in my bowl.

"Thank you, Mrs. Son," Colm said before he started eating.

"Oh, no problem," Chichi said as she set down some more food. "Call me Chichi."

"Grandma, this is delicious! Oh, man, I wish Uncle Goten were here!" Pan said with her cheeks stuffed with food.

It was 6:00 pm and there was another knock on the door, but this time it was a fast, hard knock.

"Who could that be?" Chichi asked as she sat down herself. "Crystal, you mind getting the door?" I nodded and got up from my chair and walked to the door. Right when I opened it, the person fell on me. I realized it was Bulla. She was beat up and bruised badly, like she was recently in a fight. We had no idea she was coming.

"Bulla!" Pan shouted as she ran to her best friend. Bulla groaned, probably in pain. I scooped her up and set her gently on the couch. "This is just like what happened to Trunks. We were eating an-"

Bulla groaned louder, trying to get our attention. Chichi rushed to the bathroom and retrieved the emergency kit. "M-M-Majuub-b. . . H-He-e. . . i-sn't. . . h-him. . .s-se-"

"Shush, kiddo," Chichi said. "Enough out of you. You're hurt, can't you tell?!" Chichi dabbed a wet towel on Bulla's face.

Majuub. Something wasn't right about him. I knew well enough to run out of the house and fly to the Lookout. I had to find some answers.

* * *

**Why did Crystal leave to the Lookout? What exactly happened to Bulla? Where was Vegeta? Most importantly, what happened to Majuub? Find out here, next time!**


	4. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Chapter 4: Like Father, Like Daughter**

* * *

**Vegeta**

I knew I couldn't trust that little bug. I should've followed Bulla. I shouldn't have left her alone on a date. Now she's hurt because of me, and I couldn't do anything.

I transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew towards Kakarot's wife's house. I felt Bulla's life force draining, little by little. There wasn't much time left.

* * *

**Bulla/Bra**

I groaned as I felt something wet touch my face. It was too cold and I didn't like it. I tried to move my arm to my face, but someone kept it down. My whole body felt like trash. I felt as if I was crushed by a million-jillion pound of something. My head began to spin and I felt a little dizzy, so I decided to close my eyes. . .

_ I felt a ki blast hit my back, so obviously I turned around and prepared myself for another attack. I looked at the attacker. He had pink skin and a wide, evil grin. He wore baggy white pants and a belt with an "M" on it. I knew exactly who he was. He was the one that absorbed Gotenks and defeated my father._

_ "How?" I asked myself in surprise. I looked around, searching for my boyfriend, but there was no Majuub in sight. "What have you done with Majuub?"_

_ The only reply I received was silence. My boyfriend was gone, and Buu probably was the one to blame. I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. I focused on my energy and finally, I went Super._

_ With that, I dashed to Buu and kicked him right in the stomach and then threw a fist at his face. The attack made him skid back a few feet. I thought it was going to be easy._

_ As I was complimenting myself, Buu leaped towards me and began to throw millions of punches. I wasn't wearing the appropriate clothing for fighting. Now I understand why Crystal always wears something that she could move in._

_ I used my hands to block some of the attacks, but I still felt the blows. My face got hit and my guts felt like they were going up my throat. It was no use. He kicked me in the stomach, like I did to him, and I slid, on my body, across the concrete sidewalk. I watched as I made a bloody trail from where I was before. My mouth was full of blood and spit. It dripped from the corners of my mouth._

_ I turned over and heard someone yell, "Call 911!" Buu walked towards me and held out a hand. An energy blast began to form in front of my face._

_ "No, no! Don't do this!" I yell with the energy I had. There was no way I could survive it. Not a direct hit like this._

_ "Buu says good bye," he sneered and he shot the blast. And I blacked out._

_ The next thing I knew, I was still alive. The blast hadn't killed me. I still looked like I went through a paper shredder, but I knew well enough to get help. Using my elbows and knees, I managed to get to my feet. I felt a jolt of pain my left arm and my right hand immediately grabbed it. I closed my eyes and winced. Slowly, I rose into the air. People watched as I clumsily flew towards Goten's house. It was the closest place to the Shopping Arena._

* * *

**Goten**

I gripped the armrests tightly. Obviously there was a fight. Not one of those gangster fights, but a real fight. There were two familiar energies, but I couldn't make out the first one.

"Goten, are you ok?" Marron asked me worriedly. She set her hand on top of mine.

"I'm fine, it's just Bulla isn't," I said with my teeth clenched. "She's flying, but she's hurt. We gotta go now, Marron."

"I felt it, too."

We both stood up and abandoned the movie theater. I held Marron's hand and led her through the crowd. Finally, I opened the door and we took off towards Bulla.

As we flew over the Shopping Arena, I noticed some knocked over tables and chairs. Some of the buildings looked like they've been shot with ki. Most of all, I saw fresh prints of blood on the pavement. It wasn't a good sign.

"Oh, my gosh," Marron said. She held a hand over her mouth. "How could she survive that?"

"She's half Saiyan, don't you forget. She's Vegeta's daughter after all, now come on."

She nodded half-heartedly, but I knew deep inside she was scared to death. I realized that Bulla was heading for my house.

"Marron, can you keep up?"

"I think so."

"Okay," I said as I went faster. To my surprise, Marron charged ahead, her beautiful blonde hair behind her. She wouldn't be wearing a dress, obviously. It took me a while to catch up to her. Maybe I need some training.

Marron touched the ground first and ran inside through the open door. I followed close behind.

"BULLA!" Marron shrieked as she ran to her friend. Bulla was lying there on the couch. There were bloody marks on her face and arms. The worst of all was her stomach. It had been punctured through.

Tears streamed down Marron's face and I jogged over to comfort her. She cried into my chest and I wrapped an arm around her and cradled her.

"What happened?" I asked my mother.

"We're not sure. Ask Bulla when she's awake."

I stood there in silence with Marron wetting my shirt, but it's alright. I noticed there was a blond boy standing behind Pan.

"Hey, you," I said. "Who are you?"

The boy turned around and it seemed that he was Pan's age.

"I'm Colm," he said as he turned around.

I had no idea Pan had a boyfriend, but then I didn't know when Trunks will find a girl.

Just then, someone else had landed and all of our heads turned. We saw a shadow enter the room first and then in stepped the Prince of All Saiyans.

"Where's Bulla?" Vegeta asked with his normal tone, though I caught a bit of worry in his voice.

"She's over here," Pan said. Her voice was unstable, probably from all the crying.

Vegeta walked over to the living room and took a look at Bulla. He growled.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go!"

* * *

**Crystal**

I landed on the Lookout and ran inside to find Dende.

"Dende!" I called like he was a lost dog. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Crystal, no need to shout," Dende replied with his hands on his pointy ears.

"Dende! Bulla she's-"

"I know. It's bad isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"I knew Bulla would say my outfit was ugly."

I stood there and absorbed what just happened. "No, Dende, that's not it."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"Bulla is on the verge of dying. She said something about Majuub. Can you see where he is?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied as he closed his eyes. I waited a few moments until he said, "I-I don't understand. I can't feel his life force. He was here on earth a few hours ago."

I knew it all along, but I never wanted myself to admit it. Majuub must have gone bad.

* * *

**Trunks**

I crushed the glass cup I was holding.

"Trunks, what did you do that for?!" my mother yelled. "Go to your room, this instant!"

I didn't say a word; I ran to through the dining room and dashed out the door. Something wasn't right. Bulla seemed like she wasn't there.

"Trunks, get back here!" Mom called, but I ignored her. I had to get to Goten's house, no matter what the problem is.

* * *

**Gohan**

Videl and I landed quickly and ran into my mom's house just as fast.

"What's up, guys?" I asked quickly. It wasn't a happy "what's up", it was more of a "what the heck happened here".

"Bulla, she's hurt," Goten said. He was holding on to Marron tightly. I'm assuming he was comforting her.

"Is Pan okay?" Videl asked worriedly. She sped walked over to the living room in her heels, so I did, too. Without the heels.

Bulla's stomach was wide open and I knew she couldn't hang on for long. With my shoes on, I ran into my old bedroom (which is now Goten's) and searched through the floorboards until I found the emergency sack of Senzu Beans.

"Here," I said as I tossed a Senzu Bean to Pan and she caught it.

"Where did you get those?!" my mom exclaimed. "You know, Gohan, you didn't have to put it off that late! Bulla is dying here and you didn't even tell us!"

I ignored my mom and watched as Pan placed the Senzu Bean in Bulla's mouth. I noticed Vegeta was here and a blond boy, but Aunt Crystal wasn't.

"Where's Aunt Crystal?" I asked.

"I don't know, she took off, just like your father!" Mom said angrily. "Like brother like sister, as they always say." Actually, it's "like father, like son", but I wasn't going to make my mom madder!

"Come on, Bulla! Chew and swallow. As simple as 123," Pan coached, but I could tell she had trouble even getting her teeth on it. "COME ON, BULLA! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!"

"Pan, stop," I ordered and she did so. I think Pan screaming at Bulla didn't help at all because she finally swallowed the bean.

We all watched as Bulla's punctured stomach began to heal. She gritted her teeth and bawled her fists until her knuckles were white. She moved her head from side to side and finally the wound closed. Bulla took a deep breath as all the other scratches and bruises healed. Finally, she burst open her eyes.

"Bulla!" Vegeta cried as he kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. . .I'm fine, Dad. Thanks, Gohan." She tried to sit up, but she quickly clutched her stomach.

"No you're not, lie down," Vegeta said.

"I have to go. Majuub he's different. I have to find him," Bulla said as tears began to form in her eyes.

* * *

**Vegeta**

"Bulla, you're not going anywhere!" I ordered fiercely. She looked at me angrily, a look I had always received from Bulma.

"Dad, I'm going," she said. "Majuub needs my help. Even if he's turned into Buu, he's still Majuub."

I have no idea Buu came into the picture. That stupid pink piece of chewing gum. I will not let my daughter get herself killed! I already sacrificed myself, and I don't want my children following in my footsteps.

"You're not going."

"Yes I am!" she screamed. I was surprised she disobeyed my commands. Tears began to form in her blue eyes. Soon, they were shed. "Dad, you don't get any of this! You love no one! You're cold-hearted! You're a monster! Mom shouldn't ever have married you! She only clung on because she cared about you; I always thought she was wrong about you. Now, I don't give a crap about you, Dad!" She got up and pushed me aside.

* * *

**Marron**

It's hard to believe Vegeta actually cares, but when I looked at him, he sat there, shocked. Bulla had used some pretty harsh words. Imagine how Vegeta feels now. His face twitched several times as Bulla rushed outside and took off. The sight only made me cry harder.

"Shh. . ." Goten said as he rubbed my arm. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I dug my face deeper into his shirt. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

**Majuub**

The flashbacks keep coming back. The times where I almost killed my beloved Bulla. I was lucky I was able to control some energy so she didn't die. I only hope she's okay now. My head throbbed as I flew sky-high; away from civilization. There was no undoing what I did. Buu was taking over and there was no stopping it.

* * *

**What exactly is Bulla going to do? Her father couldn't even stop her. Find out here, next time! Until then, REVIEW! :D**


	5. The Foolish Move

**Chapter 5: The Foolish Move**

* * *

**Trunks**

I had no idea what happened to Bulla, but I wasn't going to sit around and let her die. As I flew high above the forest, I felt a familiar power level emitting from my right. I turned my head, curious of whom it was. It was Bulla. Quickly, I changed my direction and caught up to my sister.

"If you're going to stop me, try," she said angrily. Her eyes were a little puffy, but everything else seemed fine.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business Trunks!" she screamed. Then she turned Super and flew away as fast as she could. First, she was on the verge of dying, and now, she seems completely fine. I wonder what's going on. There was only one place to get answers, and that was to follow Bulla. I had to protect my sister.

* * *

**Crystal**

I formed my hand into a fist. I hadn't fought in a while. I bent down and stretched my knees and warmed up my muscles.

"If you're going, I'll go, too."

"Huh?" my head spun around and I saw Piccolo standing on top of the building. He leaped off and landed beside me.

"Let's go," he said in his deep voice. His arms were crossed; he hadn't changed at all.

"Piccolo, I don't think it's wise to-" Dende said.

"Nothing's wise anymore. It's now or never. If we can't beat Buu, he'll take down the whole world along with the inhabitants."

"Yes, but-"

"Dende, trust in us. We'll be fine."

Dende only nodded, but I could feel his worry bottled up inside of him. Piccolo started running, so I followed. He leaped off the lookout and started flying in a direction.

"How do you know he's over there?" I ask.

"Kami was the formal Guardian, we always know what's happening," Piccolo said. He turned to look at me and made a disgusted face. "What the heck are you wearing, Crystal?"

I blinked and looked at my clothes. I was just wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and shorts. What's wrong with that?

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"You've lost it. The humans are taking over your mind." And with that, he pointed at me and blasted a ray. I nearly screamed; I thought it was an attack. As the light subsided, I looked at my new clothes. It was a sky blue gi with a golden undershirt; almost identical to the ones Goku and Krillin used to wear.

I looked at myself in amazement. I don't care for my looks, as long as Chichi is satisfied, but these clothes were amazing! There light and loose, something I could actually move in.

"Wow, Piccolo, you should be a fashion designer!" I said.

He choked and coughed. "No."

**Colm**

The man in the flamed hair must have been the blue-head's father. He didn't look too fatherly to me. He looked more like a motorcyclist.

"Stupid, ignorant girl," he growled through his teeth.

"Calm down, Vegeta," the boy holding the blond said.

"How can I calm down? Bulla is in trouble!" Vegeta cried. He stood up and lifted the couch. It didn't surprise me at all. Raining fish was enough. Vegeta then threw the couch to the other end of the house. Pan's grandma screamed.

"VEGETA, THAT WAS ONE OF MY BEST COUCHES! YOU JERK!" Chichi screamed. Vegeta ignored her. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! LISTEN TO YOUR DAUGHTER; YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE!"

Vegeta shoved Chichi aside and I knew better to get out of his way. I watched as he walked to the door with eyes closed.

"A-are you going after her?" I asked, but to me, I sounded like a mouse.

"No, she said leave her alone. I'm not going after her," he answered. What kind of father is he? Vegeta took a step outside, and in no time, he was up in the air.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We're going after Bulla, that's what!" Pan said. "If her own father isn't going, then I'm going. No best friend is going to be left behind!" Pan stood up confidently. "Who's with me?"

The blonde looked up at her boyfriend. "Goten, I want to go," she said softly.

"Are you sure, Marron?" Goten asked, a little worried.

"Yes," she said and she walked over with Pan.

"Anyone else? Or all you guys chickens?"

This was my time to show Pan what I'm made of. I stood up and walked to Pan.

"Colm? You really want to come?" Pan asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you guys would let me. I think it might help me on my flight training," I said.

"Well, okay. . ."

The last person to join was Pan's uncle, Goten.

"Well, let's get moving!" Goten said and we all ran out the door at the exact same time.

"Hey, I was here first!" Pan shouted as she tried to nudge her way through. Goten and Marron were squished to the side and Pan was surging ahead.

"Pan, move back!" Marron shouted.

"But I was here first!" Pan exclaimed.

I had no other choice than to run into them, so I did. I accidently tripped over and landed on top of the dog pile.

"Heh, heh, sorry, guys."

* * *

**Bulla/Bra**

I knew it all along. No one was going to help me. Not even my dad. I wiped the tear away. For some reason, I could still feel where Buu was. Maybe it was a love connection, or maybe not. I'm not sure, but nothing's going to change my mind.

There were two really high ki levels going in the same direction I was. I was curious, so I turned towards them instead. Who were these people?

* * *

**Crystal**

"Bulla is up and running," I said as I looked over at my left. "She's flying our direction. I'm pretty sure she's after Buu, too."

"We have to stop her. She'll get herself killed," Piccolo said. Way to state the obvious, Piccolo.

"I'm sure they tried."

Both of us stopped in our tracks and waited for Bulla. There was a small dot in the horizon that soon got bigger and bigger. The dot took the form of Bulla.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bulla asked impatiently. Her hair was tied up in a side ponytail and her skirt was changed into knee-length leggings.

"We're going after Buu. I'm assuming you are, too," I guessed and she nodded. Her angry expression changed back to her depressed self. Tears formed in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they came out.

"No one stopped me. Not even Dad," Bulla choked out. Her eyes began to water and finally, they burst. She quickly covered her eyes and let her hands soak the water. I flew over and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, Bulla," I said. She didn't even argue, she just cried some more.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but Buu is moving, and he's moving fast. There's a vast population of people in Sunset City. We gotta get moving," Piccolo said.

"Can I join the party, too?"

I turned my head to the direction of the voice. It was none other than Trunks.

"What are you doing here, Trunks?! I said go away!" Bulla shouted.

"I'm your brother," Trunks said smugly. "I can't let you get hurt again. Mom will be mad."

Instead of bursting into a fit, Bulla smiled and tackled her brother into a hug. "I love you, Trunks."

I crossed my arms as Trunks' face began to redden. Piccolo only gave a sideways glance.

"Are we finished here?" Piccolo asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice, he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's go find Buu!" Bulla shouted as she pumped a fist.

* * *

**Trunks**

I didn't even recognize Crystal until I looked at her hair. She seemed so different in a gi. The expression on her face changed dramatically.

All four of us flew at the exact same speed. I couldn't tell how Bulla and Piccolo knew where they were going. Maybe it was just an instinct?

"He's here," Piccolo mumbled. I could feel stress coming from Piccolo.

"How come I can't feel it?" Crystal asked.

"He's suppressing his power level," Bulla said. I was a bit confused myself, but I kept my mouth shut.

There was something dangling down from Bulla's neck. There was an circular orange charm.

"Bulla, what's that?" I pointed to her necklace.

She looked at me curiously and touched the charm. It looked like Dragon Ball.

"I got it from Crystal."

"Oh."

"Goten, Gohan, Goku, even Dad has one." She let the charm dangle.

"Oh." I realized that all those people had Saiyan blood. The only person who didn't have one was me. I pushed the thought out of my head. She was just a crush, not any more than that. Crystal was just a crush.

* * *

**Crystal**

We touched the ground and suppressed our energies. We didn't want to be noticed before we even attacked. I went into hiding and pressed my back against a tree, but it was no ordinary tree.

"Ahem," Piccolo said. I freaked and launched myself forward. Gravity overtook me and I fell into a prickly bush.

"Ow," I said as I held a hand up. Someone grabbed my hand and lifted me from the pointy prison. "Thanks." I brushed the thorns off my gi and shook my head so the prickly stuff would fall out.

"No problem," Trunks muttered. He didn't seem too happy. I wonder why.

"Hush, little lovers, Buu's right there!" Bulla whispered. I glared at Bulla and continued dusting myself off. I could hear the air being sliced through, a sign someone was flying and fast.

Bulla motioned us to move forward, almost like she was in the military. We quickly crawled into the city unnoticed. I don't think Piccolo was too happy about that. We spread out and hid behind different buildings and waited for Buu to land.

"What's going on?" someone asked as they looked into the sky.

"Look, Mommy! He's flying!" a kid yelled as he played with his airplane.

Softly, Buu landed. He smiled evilly at all the people. I bet he was picking out whom to make into chocolate.

"Now!" Bulla shouted and we launched ourselves at Buu.

* * *

**Bulla/Bra**

Amazingly, my leadership skills worked and we all charged ahead at full speed. Buu already knew we were there, though; it seemed like it. He disappeared and all of us smashed heads. Piccolo was so lucky he had that ugly thing on his head! Crystal grabbed her head and started whining and Trunks just cradled it. I wasn't going to let a trickster ruin my boyfriend.

"Hey, Buu! Come out and fight like a man!" I shouted. I made a quick 360, but he didn't show. I tried to find his power level, but it was suppressed. Slowly, I took a step backward to the rest of the group.

I felt Crystal's power level rising. I felt a burst and Crystal was the source of the glowing light. I never knew Crystal achieved the Super Saiyan. When it came to fighting, she was always a mystery.

I saw a pink fist coming my way, but it was too fast for me to dodge it. I screamed, but it didn't hit me. Instead, another hand caught the fist.

"Gotcha!" Crystal smirked. She pulled Buu over our heads and slammed him onto the cement floor. I leaped back so I didn't get hurt. Using my arms to block out the dust, I watched as Crystal started to throw a barrage of punches at Buu. She was smiling and confident and Buu was barely keeping up.

I changed my focus and watched Piccolo as he threw down his weights. He stretched out his legs and arms.

"Crystal, let me have a crack at him," he said as he cracked his knuckles. I shivered from the sound. It was soooo gross.

"Whatever you say," Crystal said as she sent an unexpected roundhouse kick at Buu. She leaped back and crossed her arms. Piccolo then jumped in and took her spot. I was amazed. I didn't know Crystal had so much power. Yeah, I've seen her spar with Goten once in a while, but this was nothing compared to what she showed.

To tell you the truth, Piccolo's fight wasn't as epic as Crystal's. Piccolo mainly defended himself instead of throwing many punches. Buu sent flying kicks, but Piccolo used arms to guard and kicked Buu's undefended lower body. The strategy Piccolo was using was quite good. Dad always said to watch your opponents or fighters. You can always get a good lesson- he didn't say that, he only said watch your opponents.

"Go Piccolo!" I shouted, trying to cheer him on.

Buu flashed a smile and then wrapped his arms around Piccolo, but it wasn't a hug! He was absorbing him! Using my instincts, I sent ki at Buu, trying to slice the gooey stuff away.

"Don't worry," Piccolo smirked, but you could tell his breathing was cut short. "AaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With the biggest ki burst I ever seen, Piccolo escaped the wrath of being absorbed.

* * *

**Buu/Majuub**

Piccolo good. Yes, very good. Good brain. Good defense. Buu must absorb. Buu MUST ABSORB!

* * *

**Trunks**

I was amazed how much Piccolo's power level increased of two years. That energy burst was enough to knock out a Super Saiyan 3. Buu slammed into one of the tall buildings of Sunset City. I wouldn't mind having a crack at him.

Piccolo stretched out his arms and then leaped off the ground and surged towards Buu. Buu wasn't moving a muscle. I got a bad feeling. Just as Piccolo punched him in the gut, the pink gooeyness absorbed him fully.

"PICCOLO!" Crystal shouted. It was totally unexpected. Anything Piccolo does has some sense in it.

I watched as my former master wiggled and tried to escape. I don't think Piccolo had enough energy for another ki burst; he probably used it all up.

* * *

**Crystal**

I thought Piccolo had it under control, but no, he had to go with that foolish move. I launched myself up and sent a ki disk, trying to cut off the link between Piccolo and Buu. Piccolo was already attached to Buu and I knew there wasn't any way to save them now. The only other person that knows how to get Piccolo was Vegeta and I don't think he'll be here any time soon.

I charged up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. It might have wasted some energy, but I'd need it if Buu absorbed Piccolo. I also had to be on my guard.

I threw a ki blast at the new Buu as a decoy and appeared behind him. With my fist, I slammed it into his back. Good thing he doesn't have bones, otherwise his whole body would shut down.

I kicked him skyward, flew there, and clasped my hands together tightly. You know what happens next: I hammered Buu down like a nail. I watched as he crashed into the ground. I dove in, fist ready, but realized he was charging up for a large blast. Before I knew it, he threw it right at me. Quickly, I crossed my arms and covered my face. My skin burned and my clothes started to tear. My eyes were squeezed right and I felt something grab my foot. It started to climb up my leg.

* * *

**Trunks**

Buu wasn't at the bottom anymore, so the only other thing he would be ding was absorbing Crystal. The blast was strong; it terrified me, but I had to do what's right. Crystal was in trouble. I grabbed my shades out of my pocket and put them on. Then, I charged into the blast, which was already half over.

"Let go of me!" Crystal shouted as she kicked the slimy pink substance off of her. Her eyes were closed tightly and there were patches of unprotected flesh on her arms and face. If Buu absorbed her, the world would already be over. I summoned my energy and sent the blast towards the thin rope that tied Crystal and Buu. I dove in and caught the girl in my arms and flew out of the blast before my suit got ruined- again.

I set her down gently and she opened her eyes.

"Trunks, are you that stupid?!" she yelled. I had no idea what she was talking about. I thought she'd be glad I saved her butt.

"What do you mean?! I saved you!" I shouted back.

"You might've saved me, but you left your sister unprotected," she muttered.

I was worried. I looked over at Bulla. Buu had her neck up against the wall. Bulla gritted her teeth. She tried to inhale air. Buu had a ki ball ready. Even if I tried, I couldn't reach Bulla in time. Even Crystal knew that. It was impossible. I watched as my sister kicked and squirmed, trying to escape Buu's grip. I'm sorry, Bulla, but there's nothing I can do.

* * *

**Bulla/Bra**

Why weren't they helping me? My brother left me alone and vulnerable. I was going to die. I knew that for sure. My luck had run out. I knew it. My whole family hated me, right from the beginning. I squeezed my eyes shut and my lungs were begging for air. I felt the energy ball getting closer and closer. Finally it was released and-

* * *

**So many possibilities, but only one. Does Bulla live or DIE? :) Find out next time!**


	6. Fisher Boy Does What He Does Best

**Chapter 6: Fisher Boy Does What He Does Best**

* * *

**Crystal**

A giant purple energy blast shot Buu's. It was supremely bigger and much more powerful. I smirked. They were finally here.

"TAKE THAT YOU JERK!" Marron shouted. "NO ONE MESSES WITH THE Z-GIRLS!" Buu glanced up at Marron as she made faces and danced around. The Z-Girls?

My attention wasn't on Marron, though, it was on Pan. Swiftly, Pan flew and picked up Bulla right under Buu's nose- wait he doesn't have one. Bulla was clearly unconscious. When Buu turned his head, Super Saiyan Goten started throwing punches as Pan and Bulla escaped.

"Woohoo! Go, baby!" Marron cheered.

Pan landed right beside Trunks and I. "Trunks, hold Bulla," she said as she dropped Bulla in Trunks' arms. "I gotta help Colm."

Wait, Colm was here, too? What the heck is he going to do? No offense. I watched as Pan flew up to the top of the skyscraper. If I squinted, I could see a thin line of rope moving downward. It looked like a fishing line. Slowly, it descended and hooked on to Buu's pants. Goten was getting beat up pretty bad.

At last, Colm and Pan lifted up the fishing rod and up Buu went.

"Finally," Goten said as he rubbed his bruised face. Marron flew down and hugged him.

"Great job, Goten!" Marron said happily.

"It's not over yet," I said, but I don't think anyone heard.

* * *

**Pan**

"Colm, are you ready?" I yelled. I looked over at him and he nodded. His handsome face was beaded with sweat as he reeled in Majin Buu. Oh, this is gonna be good.

"Ka. . .Me. . .Ha. . .Me. . ." I held position until I saw a pink figure shoot up. "HA!" I released the Kamehameha Wave directly at Buu. I know, it wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it was enough to wipe him out. Quickly, I leaped off the building with Colm following behind me.

"Take that, Buu!" I yelled as I landed near Trunks and Great Aunt Crystal.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"The lookout. It's about time we tell Dende," I said. Man, Piccolo should've waited for us, but no, he had to go off and get himself absorbed! I took three steps before I flew off. I felt Uncle Goten and Marron's ki following behind and everyone else. Colm wasn't a master at flying, but he learned pretty darn fast.

We were approximately 100,000 feet above the Earth. My bangs blew back and my clothes ruffled. I love to fly.

"Oh, before I forget, give Bulla this," Uncle Goten said as he reached into his pocket. He fished out a Senzu Bean. Uncle Goten threw the bean at Trunks who caught it.

"Thanks," Trunks said. He plopped it into Bulla's mouth. Bulla started to chew and finally she swallowed.

In seconds, she regained her strength back.

* * *

**Marron**

I was so happy I nearly tackled Bulla! Pan joined me as well.

"Bulla!" I squealed as I squeezed her tight.

"Hi, guys," she said. We managed to keep up with everyone else.

"What happened?" I asked. I needed to know. I thought I felt Piccolo here, but I guess not.

"Piccolo's gone," Crystal said. I could barely hear her over the sound of the wind. "He got absorbed."

I couldn't believe it. He was so strategic; how could he get absorbed so easily? We flew the rest of the way in silence. I used to be so afraid of flying, but when Goten started to teach me, I felt like it was nothing. There was only 100,000 feet of space between me and the ground. No biggie.

Up ahead, I saw the lookout. It brought back so many memories- mostly horrific ones. Back when Buu turned all of us into chocolate. My expression changed and I squirmed around bit. I didn't think it was noticeable, but Goten always notices everything about me.

"Marron, you okay?" he asked. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah." He still looked at me worriedly.

We landed on the lookout and Dende came rushing out.

"You guys are back!" Dende exclaimed happily. We all had depressed faces. Dende examined us and noticed Piccolo wasn't there. "W-where's Piccolo?" he stammered. I didn't want to tell him the news. Nobody did. I wasn't even crying and Goten put an arm around me. I realized **he **was the one who was crying.

"It's ok, Goten," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We rocked from side to side.

"He's gone, Dende," Crystal said. She scratched the back of her head and looked the other way.

"Oh."

* * *

**Trunks**

Seeing everyone depressed made me so angry- especially Crystal. This wasn't a time for mourning; it was a time for action. We had to plan something out before Buu's next attack.

"Guys, we can't sit here and cry all day. We have to figure out a plan to defeat Buu before he causes any destruction," I said.

"You're right," Dende said as he wiped away his tears. "We must plan ahead."

"What do you expect us to do? Now, Buu's twice as powerful as before," Marron said. "Shh, Goten." Goten sniffed.

"Of all things, we need Goku," Colm said. I knew they were right. It was hopeless. Goku was probably light years away.

"Well, who needs Goku when we have ourselves?" Crystal asked. She regained her confidence- at least her voice did. "I'm going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Is it even there?" Goten asked while drying up his tears.

"Actually, yes, we've rebuilt it," Dende said. "I don't think it would do any good, though."

"I'm going to have to train long and hard, then," said Crystal as she stretched.

"Hey, Crystal," I said. I had no idea those words came out of my mouth. I quickly cupped my hands over my big fat mouth.

"Yeah?"

I guess there was no turning back now. It was now or never.

* * *

**Goten**

Oh, man! I knew he was going to tell her some day! I already know Trunks is desperately in love with Aunt Crystal- right from the start. After all, I was the one who kept feeding him info on her birthdays and all that junk.

I was totally ready to see the expression on Aunt Crystal's face, but the real prize was Trunks'. I eagerly watched as his face turned red.

"What's the peak of your power?" he asked. I flipped. I mean seriously, I thought he was going to say those three words!

"I don't know," Aunt Crystal replied as I stood up. "Let's see." She smiled and powered up. She was already a Super Saiyan 2, so there were only 2 levels until she reached Dad's peak of power.

Aunt Crystal's hair grew longer and he power grew even more. She was finally a Super Saiyan 3, but it didn't stop there. Her power level kept sky rocketing and she turned into a Super Saiyan 4. The power level continued to grow, but the transformations stopped.

"Wow," I muttered.

She didn't look all different from Dad, but she's a girl, obviously.

"So you're a Super Saiyan 4? But how?" Bulla asked. It finally hit me. She didn't have a tail.

Aunt Crystal looked behind her, as if she were looking for her tail.

"Oh, yeah. That's weird," she said.

"How often do you change into a Super Saiyan 4?" Dende asked.

"I don't know. I've been in this form lots of times when I was. . ." there was a long pause. "When I was on Namek."

* * *

**Trunks**

I wasn't sure if anyone else heard it, but I sure did. Her face faltered and the pause was from some sort of bad memory. I read her expression.

"That's probably it. Your body gets used to the form and after a while, it probably doesn't need the tail," Dende said. "But the question is, is it strong enough to beat Buu?"

"I think so!" Marron shouted.

I realized I haven't heard much from Bulla, so I turned around to make sure she was still there, and she was. I walked to the edge of the lookout and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked while kicking my feet.

"Buu is still Majuub. We can't destroy him," Bulla said. I couldn't see her face because of her hair.

"But Bulla, if we don't, the whole world would be in a dilemma," I said. Talking sense into that thick head of hers wasn't going to be easy, but it was possible.

"I know," she said as she sniffed. "I-I j-j-just don't know what to do right now!" I was surprised that she came at me for support. She cried into my shirt and I didn't know what to do, so I did what they did in the movies: hug her.

"It's okay," I said repeatedly.

* * *

**Colm**

We watched as Bulla cried her eyes out on her brother. I don't think he felt very comfortable.

"What do we do now?" Pan asked. Her expression was blank, but I knew inside she was hurt.

"Maybe it's a little too early for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I haven't got to use my full power on Buu yet," Crystal said. She as well was looking at the Briefs. "I can't feel Buu's power level. It's probably suppressed."

"Yeah, and I don't think Bulla is in the mood for another trip," Goten said.

"So how are we going to find Buu?" I asked. They had to have a way. They're super heroes!

"We're not going to find him," Crystal said. "He's going to find **us**." That last sentence creeped me out and scared me even more. I didn't like where this was going.

* * *

**What exactly is Crystal's 'plan'? Is her Saiyan intelligence at the level of Goku's or Vegeta's? Find out next time! ;)**


	7. The Killer Couple

**Chapter 7: The Killer Couple**

* * *

**Vegeta**

I landed at Capsule Corporation and Bulma came rushing out.

"Vegeta, where's Bulla? Trunks took off. Where did he go?" Bulma asked. I wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. After all, Bulla said Bulma tried her hardest to love me.

"I don't know. Bulla ran off, too," I said as I walked inside.

"Vegeta, where?" Bulma asked. She followed me into the house. "Stop right there, mister! Tell me where my children are!" Bulma set her hands on her hips and I turned to look at her. It hurt. She said **my **children.

"Like I said, I don't know."

She froze and her face depicted horror and worry. "I-I shouldn't worry," she said as she gripped her bangs. "They know how to defend themselves, right?" I knew she was talking to herself, like always.

Just then, I felt a power level sky rocket. It was the highest I've ever felt. My mouth was ajar as I stared out the front door.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's a power level that exceeds Kakarot's. Who is this person? I doubt it's Buu."

"WAIT, WHAT?! BUU'S BACK?!"

I ignored her comment and continued to stare. The power stopped growing. It was coming from the lookout. I clenched my teeth and ran out the door. Who was this person?

* * *

**Bulma**

My babies were in danger! Worst of all Vegeta was in danger, too! I pulled my capsule holder and quickly selected the airplane one. I clicked it and threw it out in the front yard. I dashed inside and turned it on.

* * *

**Goten**

"What exactly is this 'plan' of yours?" I asked. Really, I was curious.

"Well, we'll need candy, to use it as bait," Aunt Crystal said. I understood.

"But wouldn't Buu recognize you, Great Aunt Crystal?" Pan asked. I thought it was a perfect plan until Pan had to point out a major flaw.

"That's true," Aunt Crystal said. She clasped her hand around her chin. "I could disguise myself. Too bad Piccolo's not here anymore."

Flying at super-fast speeds, I saw an airplane and a person heading our way. "Guys, look!" I shouted as I pointed to the flying objects. "It's Bulma and Vegeta."

Vegeta landed first and seemed like he was looking for something. He moved his head from left to right. Bulma landed and hopped out of the plane and began to look around, too.

"Trunks! Bulla!" she squealed as she ran over to the edge where her 'babies' were sitting. "I thought you were gone! I was so worried!" She gave them both hugs. I wish my mother and father were here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marron asked.

"What do you think? I felt a power level here," Vegeta growled. Marron took a step back, a little scared of Vegeta.

"Hey, Bulma?" Aunt Crystal asked. We all knew Aunt Crystal was the source of power, but she was in her normal state now. Vegeta was clueless, just like Dad.

"Yeah?" Bulma stood up and flattened her dress. "What do ya need?"

"Can you, uh, disguise me?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It's part of my plan."

"I guess I can," Bulma said as she grabbed her capsule container. She scanned through it and picked one of them out. Bulma then clicked the top and threw it. After the smoke subsided, I saw that it wasn't a car or plane or train or motorbike or any vehicle. It was a makeup studio.

"So that's where it went!" Bulla shouted as she got up.

"Ta-da!" Bulma said as she opened one of the drawers. "Time for act one: hair!" Bulma grabbed Aunt Crystal's hand and shoved her into a chair. "Your hair is so thick, Crystal. Spiky, too. Just like Goku's."

* * *

**Crystal**

I felt like I was going to die. This isn't what I wanted. All I wanted was a paper bag over my head or something! Bulma stood there and examined my hair.

"Okay, let's try straightening it." I gulped and watched as Bulma reached for the hair straightener. It tickled. "Stop moving, Crystal!" Bulma ordered and I held my breath to suppress my laughter. I felt as Bulma slowly ironed my hair out. Finally it was finished and I started laughing. The chair fell backwards.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my head. I felt my straightened hair and screamed. Quickly, I looked in the mirror. My hair wasn't fully straight, it was a little wavy. I looked totally different. So girly.

"Sit back down! We're not done yet!" Bulma dragged me back into my seat. I stared at my reflection. "Makeup time!" That word always haunted me. Chichi tried to force me to wear makeup one time, and it wasn't pretty. I gripped the armrests tightly. I heard someone chuckle behind me.

"Mom, can I do it for her?" Bulla asked.

"Sure, hun." I heard Bulma and Bulla switch spots.

Vegeta started laughing. "A Super Saiyan wearing makeup?! Ridiculous!" he shouted. Oh, he was going to get it! Bulma jabbed him or something because he shut his mouth the rest of the time Bulla was putting that junk on my face.

"Hold still, Crystal, it's not going to kill you," Bulla said as she tried to put lipstick on me.

"No!" I shouted as I moved my head around. Bulla sighed and gave up. Victory was mine!

Bulma came back. "Well, at least lip gloss? Just a little. And mascara?" she pleaded. I gave her a cold stare.

"Fine," I said.

"Okay."

Whatever those 'lip glosses' was, it tasted pretty good, but Bulma told me to stop licking it because it was poisonous. Then why do people wear it?! Bulma swiveled the chair around and I took a good look at myself. I didn't look all that different. My lips were shinier and my eyelashes were thicker.

"Beautiful. You should wear more makeup, Crystal," Marron said. I shook my head. Everyone laughed.

"So what do you want to wear?" Pan asked. She set her chin on tip of the chair.

"I don't know."

"What about this?" Bulla asked as she held up an orange floral dress with no straps.

"No! There are no sleeves! I'm not wearing that!" I shouted. I gripped my gi tightly.

"You can wear this over it," Bulla said as she pulled up a white long-sleeved cardigan. Don't ask me how I know this stuff. I've been on some shopping sprees with Bulla. I learned.

"It makes me look like I'm on a date," I mumble. My eyebrows slanted inward.

"That's a great idea!" Pan shouts. "You should pretend you're on a date!"

Someone help me, please! Vegeta? Trunks? Goten? Colm? Anyone? I was hoping someone would speak up.

"Then it's settled," Bulma smiled, "you're going on a fake date." She set her hands on my shoulders.

* * *

**Trunks**

I watched as Crystal grabbed the dress and the sweater. Bulla also tossed a pair of heels and white leggings. She grunted as she walked inside to the bathroom.

"Trunks?" my mother asked. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" I thought I was gonna get in trouble for staring.

"Mind being the boyfriend?" Mom winked at me.

I freaked. I jumped and shook. "Why me?" I asked too quickly. Everyone's heads directed at me. "I mean, why me? Not anyone else?"

My mom glared at me. I was definitely going to win this.

"One, because you're in her age group. And two, it'd just be weird if Goten and Crystal went," my mom said smugly. I hoped my father would get me out of this, but I knew this battle was already won.

"Happy?" Crystal said grumpily. She crossed her arms as she walked back over where we were.

"You look beautiful!" Bulla cried. She and Marron both grabbed Crystal's arms. Pan snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled.

Her dress was knee-length and her hair was super long. The heels gave her a little boost in height.

"Well, if you're not going to do anything else to me, I better get going," Crystal said as she walked to the edge. I crossed my fingers and hoped my mother wouldn't say anything.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mom shouted. Oh, boy. I watched as she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans for guys, a beanie, and a white tank top that looked like the sleeves were stripped off. "Here," my mom said as she tossed them to me. "Go change."

I walked into the building to go change. I wasn't going to hesitate. I knew even if I tried staying Crystal would have to wait and Buu would have more time to destroy the planet. Earth, this one's for you. And I took off my shirt.

* * *

**Crystal**

So she picked Trunks. I stood there and crossed my arms. It was kind of awkward because everyone was waiting for Trunks to exit through the entrance. It kind of annoyed me that Bulma had to choose Trunks. I don't know why.

He finally came out and tossed his old clothes aside. I could tell he was angry, too.

"Have a good time, lovebirds!" Pan said as she blew a kiss. I stuck my tongue out playfully and jumped off. I was forever glad Bulla gave me those leggings.

We landed at the bottom of Korrin's Tower. Upa's village was busy working away and they were surprised to see us land.

"Hello," Upa said.

"Hi, sorry to intrude, but we have to go find Buu," Trunks said politely.

"Who are you?"

I was surprised. Our costumes actually worked!

"It's me, Trunks."

Upa's eyes grew wide.

"I see now."

I smiled and Trunks pulled out a capsule.

"Why do we need that?" I asked curiously. We could fly.

"Just thought it'd make us look more normal. That way Buu doesn't know it's us. We also don't have to give off energy," he said as the capsule poofed. He went to the passenger's side and opened the door. He motioned me to get in.

I've seen it in a bunch of movies Chichi's watched and she watches a lot! I walked over, but ended up tripping and fell on my face. I hate heels!

Trunks chuckled and I was embarrassed. I stood up and sat into the car. He shut the door and walked over to the other side and hopped in. Trunks turned on the car and off the car went. Buu, if you're listening, the Killer Couple is after you!

* * *

**What are the 'Killer Couple' going to do? Will Buu actually come or is this going to be a fail attempt? Find out next time! =D**


	8. The Magical Kiss of Wonders

**Chapter 8: ****The Magical Kiss of Wonders**

* * *

**Goten**

I gazed at the spot where Trunks and Aunt Crystal jumped off. To be truthful, I was worried about them. I hope Aunt Crystal can keep Trunks out of trouble. I turned around and looked at our group. Lots of us were exhausted, but I wasn't going to give our last Senzu Beans to them.

"Where are they going?" Bulma asked, although I'm pretty sure she knew.

"They're going to lure Buu to them. Crystal wants to test out her strength," Marron answered.

"I should go, too," Bulla said as she took a wobbly step forward. "On second thought, maybe it's not such a good idea." Finally. After almost being killed 2 times, she finally got some sense into her head.

Colm was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out. He was pretty strong for a human.

"Good job, Colm," I said with a smile. "You did great out there."

He looked up and beamed. "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

He let out a chuckle. "Thanks, Goten."

"No problem."

I looked around, waiting for someone else to say something. It was creepily quiet.

"Dende, is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber fixed?" Vegeta asked.

"Um, yes, it is. Why?" Dende replied. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"I'm going to go train."

"Wait, no! You can't go any higher. You don't have a tail."

"Well, Crystal doesn't either. What difference does it make?" Vegeta countered as he sauntered inside. Dende didn't budge. After all, Vegeta was too hard-headed to control.

I looked at Bulma, waiting for her to stop him, but she gazed out in the open. I bet she was worried about Trunks.

* * *

**Pan**

I'd wish Uncle Goten would just give me a Senzu Bean, but I know we should save it for another time. I didn't know it was so hot up here. All of us were sweating. How could Dende stand it?

Suddenly, something swooped down and landed on the lookout. We all jumped back. It was a yellow cloud and riding on it was Grandma Chichi!

"Huh?" we all said in unison.

"What? Was I not invited?" Grandma Chichi said. She slipped off the fluffiness of the cloud.

"Whoa! What's that?" I asked as I ran over.

"It's a Flying Nimbus."

"Can I ride it?"

"Only if you have a pure heart."

I'm the purest of the purest! I walked over and freely leaped onto the cloud, but the outcome wasn't as expected. I went through, like it was, well a cloud, and fell face flat on the pavement.

"Ow!" I shouted as I stood up and cradled my nose.

Uncle Goten burst out laughing, but Marron elbowed him in the abdomen.

"Huh," Grandma Chichi said as she set her hands on her hips. I thought she was going to give me a spanking, but I was wrong. "Where's Crystal? And where's Trunks? Don't tell me they're making love."

Bulma giggled. "Well, you could say that," Bulma said.

"WHAT?! BUU IS BACK AND ALL THEY CAN DO IS SUCK EACHOTHER'S FACES?!"

"No, they're luring Buu," Bulla said.

"WHAT?! THAT'S DANGEROUS! THEY SHOULD BE SUCKING EACHOTHER'S FACES!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Marron and Bulla.

* * *

**Crystal**

Trunks was driving too slow. I guess that's why they have cars. It sure beats walking—especially if one's wearing heels. It was one of those cars that had no roof. A convertible, I think. My hair whipped back and got into my mouth and eyes. I hated it.

"Where do you think we should go?" Trunks asked with one hand on the steering wheel. Wait, isn't that dangerous?

"I don't know," I answered. "Bleh, do you have a hair tie?"

He looked at me like I was psycho. "Why on Earth would I have a hair tie?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Check the compartments. Bulla probably left something," he said. I searched the compartments, but found nothing.

"Nothing," I said.

"Well, we're almost there."

Trunks stepped on the brakes hard and I ended up with my face on the windshield. That's why you have seatbelts folks! I was wearing mine, but apparently, it didn't work.

I stepped out of the car and didn't trip. Score one for Crystal.

"Are there any candy shops nearby?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's one that I used to go to as a kid. They sell huge lollipops."

"Perfect."

* * *

**Trunks**

Crystal looked cute. Like as in kitten cute. Also, she looked evil.

"Let's go! We've got a Buu to catch!" Crystal said as she pumped a fist.

I blinked several times and walked down the sidewalk. I felt so different in these clothes. It was kind of like dressing up for Halloween. I had no idea how I was supposed to fight in skinny jeans, but whatever.

"The city looks abandoned," I said as I looked around. Newspaper and all sorts of trash littered across the ground. I only hoped the candy shop was still opened.

"No, they're hiding. They must've heard about all the destruction we've caused," Crystal said. "Come on, Trunks. I see the candy store." We both sped across the street and into the shop. Surprisingly, it was open.

The man at behind the counter's expression lightened up. He must've haven't had a customer in ages. "Hello, kids! What would it be today?"

Crystal walked down the small aisles, looking at the different candies. I guess it was up to me to talk to him.

I coughed and blushed. I didn't know why though. Who blushes in front of an old man?

"Can I get one of those giant lollipops please?" I croaked. It felt weird being in here.

"Oh, yes, of course," the man said. He went in the storage room and got one of those lollipop things. He set the swirly candy on the counter. "That would be $20.00 please."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a fresh 20 zenny bill and handed it over to the clerk. Then, I slipped my wallet back inside my pocket.

As the man put the zenny in the cash register, he said, "She your girl?"

I stiffened. I knew something like this would come up. Was that why I've been all nervous this whole time? I coughed, trying to think of what to say, but I guess I didn't have to. Crystal wrapped her arms around my waist and said, "Yep!" I blushed, but at the same time, I felt relieved. Did she really mean it?

"Well, you kids have fun," the man said. He smiled and waved as Crystal took the giant lollipop.

When we went outside, I let out the breath I'd been holding the whole time. Crystal looked bored and spun the lollipop around like it was nothing. I looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What?" she asked. "I'm supposed to keep my act up, right?"

I flipped.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah," I replied. I pulled my beanie down, so it covered most of my face. It was a very awkward moment. I felt Crystal's gaze as we walked.

"Oh, what a delicious giant lollipop! Nom nom nom!" Crystal yelled. She kept saying things like that throughout the walk. "It's a swirly lollipop! Very ginormous, indeed." In ways, it sounded wrong.

We ended up in a park, but it was completely deserted. I couldn't feel any power levels at all. We both sat down at each end of the bench. It was silent.

"You know you could leave. You don't have to stay here with me," Crystal said. I flipped my beanie up a bit.

I had no idea what to say. I should've watched more TV.

"I-I don't know," I said. Crystal blinked.

* * *

**Crystal**

"Huh? I don't get it," I replied. Trunks looked a bit scared and little bit nervous. The state Bulla was in must have made him a little bit more frightened. The stick of the lollipop kept navigating through my fingers, making twists and turns.

"I just don't know what to do," he said. He folded his arms behind his head and stretched out his legs. I cocked up in eyebrow. He looked over at me and smiled. Trunks had suddenly changed.

"Uh. . ."

Awkward silence.

He scooted over a little too close for comfort.

My heart pounded. I blinked faster. My grip on the lollipop tightened. I knew what was coming next and I didn't want it to happen. Trunks blushed and leaned in. . . and I SMACKED HIM! NOBODY'S GONNA EAT MY FACE!

"Ow!" Trunks yelled as he landed onto the floor. There was a red hand print on the side of his cheek. "What was that for?!"

"You can't eat my face, you jerk!" I shouted as I took a stand.

"What?! No! Ew! Who would do that?!"

I faltered. "Wait, you weren't going to eat my face?!"

"No! Like I said, who would do that?" Trunks muttered as he stood up. He got right into my face. I have to admit, his Vegeta-like face was pretty intimidating.

"Then what were you doing?" I said.

"Let me show you."

He leaned in even closer (if it was even possible) and kissed me right on the lips. His arms wrapped around me as we kissed, well he kissed. I wasn't going all girly now. Why? Because Buu was right there watching us.

* * *

**Love struck at the wrong moment. See what happens next, next time! =D**


	9. Unwanted Tears

**Chapter 9: Unwanted Tears**

* * *

**Trunks**

I set my forehead against Crystal's, but her expression was hard. Her gaze wasn't even towards me. I followed it until I found out she was glaring at Buu.

"Gah!" I shouted as I fell backward.

"Give Buu candy now," Buu growled.

"This?" Crystal raised the lollipop up. "Beat me and it's all yours. Just, uh, wait until I get changed first." I watched as she pulled out a capsule. Crystal clicked it and threw it aside. Through the smoke, I could see it was something similar to my mother's fashion-to-go, but not quite. There was a screen that was for changing, and I guess Crystal headed there. In a few seconds she was in an orange gi, the one Goku used to wear.

"I'm ready, Buu."

* * *

**Goten**

I growled. It didn't seem very good. I didn't think Aunt Crystal could handle it. Even with Trunks by her side. She'll need backup.

Gohan landed with Videl. They both rushed to Pan, checking to see if she was all right.

"Gohan, I can't stop thinking about them. I think they may need our help," I said through my teeth.

"Huh, is that so?" Gohan said as he looked off into the distance. "I guess we could go."

"No!" Marron shouted. She grabbed my arm and clung on tightly. I looked at her face and saw tears forming in her eyes. "Goten, please don't go! Crystal and Trunks can hold off on their own!"

I stared at her for a second. "It's okay, Marron. I'll be fine."

"Goten, please!" her voice cracked and a tear slid down the side of her cheek. I wiped it off.

"I promise I'll come back."

"No. Please sta-" Before she finished I pulled her in and kissed her.

* * *

**Colm**

I turned my head. It was sweet, but I wasn't mature enough to see it. I covered my eyes until I heard Goten and Pan's father, Gohan fly away. I opened my eyes once again and watched Marron as she sobbed. She was on her knees and Bulla and Pan were there, hugging her.

"I don't like the looks of this," Chichi said as she watched her two sons fly off. "They'll just get in Crystal's way!"

"Yeah, I kind of agree with you, Chichi," Bulma said.

Videl stood there with her hand over her chest. She looked as if she was going to break down, but she didn't. Videl had faith Gohan was coming back alive.

I stood up and walked around the lookout. We were so high up I could scarcely manage to breath. I got tired after a few laps.

"Hey, Colm," Pan greeted as she caught up to me.

"Hello."

"Sorry you got to get wrapped up in this stuff."

"No, it's fine. I've never been on an adventure. Besides going out to sea, of course."

"I wish Grandpa were here," her face saddened and I wanted to comfort her, but I don't know how. "He'd beat up Buu in no time."

We walked in silence for a bit.

"Who is Majuub?" I asked. Really, I had no clue. Bulla had talked about him, but not very much.

Pan gave a small smile. She stared at the ground. "He's Bulla boyfriend. They've been together for, I don't know, a year?"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I can see why Bulla is so eager to go back to Buu."

"I hate to see her this way. She's one of my best friends."

I nod, not knowing what else to say.

"Colm?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"If. . .if we don't make it," Pan sniffled, "I want you to know. . . I love you."

For some reason, that didn't surprise me. I haven't dealt with girls before, but this was different. This was under different circumstances.

She wiped away a tear and threw her arms around me. She cried into my shirt. I didn't know what else to do, so I hugged back. I've seen her uncle do it lots of times today, so I thought I should say, "it's going to be all right." And I did.

* * *

**Crystal**

Finally Buu decided to show up. I was beginning to get a little bored. Trunks must've been disappointed since I ruined our kissing session.

I waited for Buu to make the first move, and he did. He leaped toward me and I was in a defense position. I knew the strategies of the Namekians very well. Piccolo's was similar.

Buu stayed back as I threw kicks and punches. He was going to attack when I was most vulnerable. My instincts sharped as a fist whizzed past my left ear. Reacting quickly, I grabbed the arm and slammed Buu into the floor. While guarding, I jumped back a few feet and prepared my next attack. Before I was even ready, Buu slammed his foot on the side of my head, causing me to go dizzy. I recovered fast and relied on my instincts, back flipping and rested for a few seconds before Buu could attack. I knew he was just kidding around, and he knew I was, too.

"Are you gonna fight, or what?" I asked. Buu wasn't much of a talker in combat, but Majuub was.

"Heh, Buu go beat you so Buu get candy!"

"Then let's fight for real."

I powered up until I was a Super Saiyan 3. I heard Goku beat Buu at that level. I got into my battle stance and lunged toward Buu, fist ready. It was like I was nothing. Buu swatted my arm away and used his free hand to sock me in the face. Without thinking, I summoned a ki blast and sliced off his antennae. That distracted him for a moment. I took my chance and got away from him as far as possible. I got ready for a Kamehameha Wave.

"Ka. . .Me. . .Ha. . .Me. . ." I pushed the energy forward. "HA!"

The blue wave engulfed Buu, or so as I thought. I felt a barrage of punches on my back and quickly swung a roundhouse kick into Buu's head. I kept doing that until I shoved a ki blast right into his face. I hadn't noticed but the pink antennae had made its way up my foot. He wasn't absorbing me that easily. I took off my boot and chucked it at Buu. He was surprised. I guess he hasn't faced anyone like me. It landed right where I wanted it to be: where it hurts most. It didn't exactly have a good effect, but it was enough to throw him off.

* * *

**Trunks**

I wasn't going to get into their fight. You know how Saiyans can be, so full of pride. I knew better than to interfere. I wasn't tracking power levels, but Goten and Gohan was heading here.

The fight was so fast I couldn't see much of it. Finally, there was a clear image and Buu had his hand around Crystal's neck. Like he did to Bulla. As much as I wanted to help, I could see that Crystal didn't want help.

"Aunt Crystal, we're coming!" I heard Gohan shout. The two brothers sent a piercing kick at Buu. Just like Buu wanted. It was a trap. Buu's pinkness went around Goten and Gohan faster than it did Crystal. Buu let go of her and she dropped to the ground. She was even more beat up than I thought; in the condition Bulla was in, maybe even worse. Her blonde hair changed back to black, but I couldn't think about her, not just yet.

I dashed towards Buu in the air and managed to go Super while at it. I sent a kick and some ki blasts, even some of my signature moves, but Super Saiyan wasn't powerful enough. I had to sit there and watch in horror as my friends got absorbed.

"Trunks!" Goten said as he reached out. "T-take these!" Goten threw a bag of Senzu Beans at me and I caught it. "T-tell M-m-marron I l-love her. . ." Finally, both Son brothers were absorbed. My best friends, gone. It enraged me. The girl I loved, injured, in an almost-dead state. Gohan and Goten, my closest friends, absorbed. And what was I doing? I sat there and watched. I watched as the people I loved got hurt. I'm the only one to blame.

I gripped the Senzu Bean bag tight. My body twitched, sending weird shocks I've never felt before, but I know I have. The aura around me flashed until it was fully gold. I had no idea I could tap into this kind of power. I guess this was what Dad meant of 'tapping into your feelings'.

As much as I wanted to beat the hay out of Buu, he was already too strong. Gohan could go Mystic and Goten, I don't know. He had Piccolo's smarts and Majuub's life force. There wasn't much I could do, but pick Crystal up and fly back to the lookout. Why didn't Buu absorb Crystal? She was much stronger than Goten. Maybe she was bait so Gohan would come. Or maybe it's a sign to get Goku to finally show up.

Speaking of Goku, where the heck is he?! He's never here when we need him. And where was my father? I hope they're ready because Buu will be after us sooner than expected.

* * *

**Marron**

I ran to Trunks as he landed. In his arms was Crystal. Her face was scratched, blotched with purple bruises. Blood was seeping through the corners of her mouth. Her gi looked torn and battered. If Buu did this to Crystal, what did he do to Goten?

"W-where's G-goten?" I asked. Half of me already knew the answer, but the other half had a hard time believing. "I-is he absorbed?"

Trunks simply nodded. I noticed his hair was much longer. I've seen drawings my Dad had made of Goku. He's quite the artist. I remember seeing a picture of Goku as a Super Saiyan 3, Trunks looked almost exact.

I sank to my knees and started crying. The tears came out naturally –I couldn't stop them. I used my sleeves to dab away my unwanted tears. Goten was my everything. His goofy smile always made my day. He'd always text me 'Good Night' and 'Good Morning', even if I didn't want him to. He would always be there for me when I cried, but not anymore. He was gone. If we destroyed Buu, we destroy Goten. Along with all the others we love.


	10. I Fight Alone

*** I am so sorry about the summary. I didn't mean to offend any Majuub fans out there. ;-; I should've used different words in the first place. I am so sorry! Thank you for that guest review, but I am sorry I can't put it up, it contained too much profanity. ;-;**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Fight Alone**

* * *

**Trunks**

Quickly, I reached into my pocket and pulled the Senzu Bean bag out. My fingers fumbled as I hurriedly pulled out a bean and dropped it in Crystal's mouth. I only hoped that she was still alive. If she wasn't, that would mean one less top-notch fighter and one less Senzu Bean. There was only one other left and a gripped it tightly.

I watched as Crystal's bloody cheeks began to move –like she was chewing something. My heart fluttered as I watch her swallow the bean. I touched her face with my finger as the bean began to work its magic. Like a wave of water, Crystal's wounds began to disappear. The blood was erased from her face and I hadn't realized it, but I was _crying_.

"Trunks, why are you crying?" Pan asked.

I turned around, stood up, and wiped my face. "What do you mean?" I asked, but my voice cracked.

Pan grinned evilly –a look I have received too many times.

"Well, why aren't you crying?! Your dad is gone!" I shouted angrily. Pan's black eyes began to widen and soon was filled with tears. She shook her head and took steps back. Finally, she turned around and sprinted, leaping off the lookout and flew away. Away from safety.

I growled and wiped the hot tears from my face. I knew I had to go take off after Pan. Videl wasn't in the mood. She broke down with my mother comforting her. I was the only one who would go aft-

"Don't worry, Trunks, I'll go," Colm said as he waved at me. He ran fast and leaped off the lookout, flying after Pan. There was something up between the two. . .

"What happened?"

Eagerly, I spun around and saw Crystal sitting up and wiping her eye as if she just rose from a nap.

"Crystal!" Without thinking, I threw my arms around her and held her closely.

"Uh. . ." she said drowsily. "It's nice to see you too, Trunks."

Surprisingly, she planted a kiss on my cheek and I let go. I blushed as I turned around. I powered down and thought of what to do. Mom's voice was coming through.

_"Crystal will soon fall head over heels for you. Just because she's a Saiyan doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings," Mom said as she winked at me. I blushed and turned around, like I've done a million times. _

_ "Yeah, right."_

* * *

**Crystal**

I stood up and stretched. I think I knew what happened, but I would have to ask Trunks to confirm it.

"CRYSTAL! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chichi shouted as she rushed towards me and tackled me into a hug.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Trunks," I said, trying to make Chichi go after him instead.

"TRUNKS! YOU SAVED MY SISTER-IN-LAW!" Chichi ran towards him and actually managed to tackle him.

I smiled and walked to Bulla. At least there was still hope. We had to wait for Goku.

"I see my brother has made you see things his way," Bulla chuckled. I kicked her playfully.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Training, as usual," Bulla said in a bored tone.

I nodded. That's where'd I'd be right now. I couldn't waste a second.

"Dende, is Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want to go see him?" Dende said. I nodded and he led me into the building, which was surprisingly huge.

There was a brown wooden door and Dende swung it open.

"A day out here is one year in there."

"Wow."

I didn't take a step inside. I only looked.

"What are you doing here?!" Vegeta barked.

I jumped back a bit, startled from his voice.

"I was just looking, jeez, Vegeta," I said.

"Well, you've looked enough. Now leave!" Vegeta slammed the door shut, almost hitting the brink of my nose.

I looked at Dende who shrugged.

All of the sudden, I heard screams coming from the outside of the lookout. Dende and I wasted no time to get out in front.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SONS, YOU THEIF!" Chichi screamed. She had a broom, ready to smack Buu –if possible.

My expression hardened as I elevated.

"I've see you've come back," I said.

Buu grinned. "Buu not looking for you, little girl, Buu look for Vegeta," he said. Why doesn't he think that I can't put up a good fight? I haven't even used my full power!

_"Crystal, don't fight him."_

My eyes widened as I searched for the voice, but I couldn't find it. It seemed like it was in my head.

_What do you mean? _I thought back.

_"We can't risk you leaving Earth. At least, not yet."_

_ Who are you?! _I asked, hoping to get a reply and hoping I wasn't hallucinating.

_"I am Kabito Kai. Crystal, listen, we can't risk you dying. Understand? Goku is on his way right now. Try to hold Buu off as long as possible. If you think you can't survive, don't do it," _Kabito Kai said. I nodded. What was so special about me? I am a third-class Saiyan after all.

_Fine, _I told him and that was it. He didn't respond back.

"Crystal, are you okay?!" I heard Videl shout.

"Yeah!" I called back. I descended and landed softly on the ground.

"Well aren't you going to fight him?" Chichi asked.

I shook my head.

"WHAT?! WE'LL ALL BE KILLED!"

"Calm down, Chichi. All we have to do is stall for time. Goku is coming."

She froze with a broom high up in the air.

"G-goku is coming?" she asked.

I nodded and crossed my arms.

The name 'Goku' caused Buu to go a little berserk. My eyes were on him as he shot ki blasts everywhere. I dove and grabbed Chichi, pulling her away from harm.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"Where is Goku?" Buu asked fiercely.

"He's on his way here," Chichi barked. "And he's going to kick your butt all the way to Chinatown!"

* * *

**Marron**

My whole body shook as I stared at the pink figure. How could such a nice person like Majuub turn into something so evil like Buu? I tried to comfort myself, but I just couldn't. I wish Goten was here.

Crystal stood up confidently, like Buu was nothing. I guess that's what Goten meant by 'Saiyan Pride'. Even if the battle is lost, they'd still act like they've won. When I heard Chichi say 'Goku' I knew right away that all hope wasn't lost. I'm not sure why Crystal wasn't fighting Buu.

"Crystal!" Bulla shouted. Crystal swooped around on her heels to look at our blue-haired wonder.

"Yeah?"

"L-let's do a fusion!"

I've heard a lot about the fusion dance. Goten and Trunks formed Gotenks and Vegeta and Goku formed Gogeta. What would Bulla and Crystal make?

"Bulla, do you know how to do the fusion?" Crystal asked.

Bulla nodded. "I can go Super Saiyan as well!" Bulla's blue hair flashed into blonde.

I've never known that Bulla was a Super Saiyan. It was shocking that a girly-girl like her (no offense) could become so powerful.

Crystal smiled. Maybe we could beat Buu right now! Once and for all. "Thanks, but no thanks."

I flipped anime style.

"What do you mean?! We could beat Buu right now!" I shouted.

"I can't take a risk," Crystal said. Did I hear a little sadness in her voice?

"Why not?"

"Well, Kabito Kai told me not to."

I froze. Wasn't Kabito Kai the lord of all Kais? If he said Crystal couldn't fight, I guess she can't.

"But why not?" Crystal said as she powered up to a Super Saiyan.

They stood several feet apart and got into position.

"Fu. . ." They lifted their arms over their heads and took steps towards each other.

"Sion. . ." They both shifted their arms and stood on one leg.

"Ha!" They turned and touched each other's finger tips, but it wasn't as expected. Someone sent a ki blast towards Bulla, so she dodged and ruined the fusion dance.

I turned around; expecting to see Buu, but it wasn't Buu at all. It was Vegeta.

"We don't need a silly fusion dance to beat Buu," Vegeta smirked. "You two are Saiyans! You fight alone. You fight with pride."

Crystal glared at Buu. Obviously, she was raised by Namekians, and they valued teamwork.

* * *

**Vegeta**

I can't have my daughter risking her life again. She has already done enough. I know I'm not powerful enough to beat Buu, but I will have to stall for Kakarot to show his chubby little face.

"So Buu, let us have a real match," I said confidently. It came to me easily. Bluffing.

I saw the familiar smile that crept up Buu's face.

"What are you smiling at? Your death?" I asked. I even chuckled to add an effect.

"Dad, no! Please don't!" Bulla screamed. I turned to look down at her. I was 30 feet up in the air, level with Buu.

"Why not? Why do I have to take orders from a child?!" I shouted. I felt bad yelling at my daughter, but it was the only way to keep up my act.

"Dad, please. Don't fight. You'll die!" Bulla called. Tears streamed down her face. "Buu absorbed Gohan and Goten!"

My eyes slowly began to grow wide. Why did I not know about this?! I should've paid more attention to my surroundings. Then I wouldn't have left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so early.

"Don't worry, Daddy is going to take care of this piece of bubblegum," I smirked.

* * *

**Trunks**

I wasn't going to let me father do it alone. He needed help. As much as he bluffed, I knew for real he couldn't beat Buu alone. Bulla had given me a grand idea. If my father and I could do the fusion dance, it was possible we could stall enough time for Goku to show up. 30 minutes should be enough, right?

"Dad, let me help you," I said.

He turned his head and gave me a glare. "Why should I need help? I'm already strong as it is," he said.

"We could perform the fusion dance. We're about the same height, right?" I told him. His face faltered. I'm guessing he was lost in thought.

"No, I fight alone, son," Dad said, but he wasn't going to get away this easily.

"Dad, I can go Super Saiyan 3."

Surprise was written all over his face. He looked at me in the eye. My dad looked proud for a moment, but let his old self take over.

"We have to wait for Kakarot. I don't care if I die –I've waited long enough." And he turned around and rushed towards Buu.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize. ;-; **

**Will Vegeta survive or will he perish in Buu's hands? Will Goku reach Earth in time? Where did Pan run off to? Find out next time on Sacrifice to Save the World! =D**


End file.
